


Santa Claus is Coming to the SGC

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 7 yr. old Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early season<br/>No warnings<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine ever!</p>
<p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus is Coming to the SGC

_Stargate Command_

"Whose our interior decorator for Christmas this year, Walter?" O'Neill couldn't help but notice nearly every office he walked into today sported a miniature decorated Christmas tree on SGC personnel's desks.

"Daniel, sir," Walter smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily away. "It was his idea."

"Ho ho ho I guess," O'Neill shrugged. "It's his credit card."

"And if you're looking for Daniel," Walter grinned, "he's up on level two with the other kids waiting to see Santa Claus."

"Ah, yes," O'Neill snorted. "How could I forget that today's the day for jolly ole Saint Nick to appear. But Daniel knows Santa isn't real so what's he doin' up there?"

"He's offered to be one of Santa's elves," with a jaunty salute, Walter headed off.

Figuring he better head up there and see for himself what was going on, O'Neill took the elevator to the second level where visitors or relatives were allowed to go.

++++

_Greeting area_

Finding himself in the huge room where SGC personnel usually greeting their visitors, O'Neill was amazed at all the children present. Of course he recognized most of the faces of the men and women he worked along side. But it was the kid's happy anticipation of meeting Santa that brought a smile to his own face.

Looking around he spotted Carter and did a doubletake. "What in the hell does she have on?" O'Neill saw several adults and Daniel hovering around the guy dressed as Santa Claus. Apparently they were the elves.

O'Neill couldn't help but see Ferretti and his men off to the side with their own spouses and kids. But he could hear Lou teasing Carter on her outfit. Which he noticed her tunic was adorned with jingle bells on the bottom and tinkled every time she moved. Along with her skin tight green and white striped leggings, Carter made a cute elf.

On the other hand, there was a pint sized elf who went by the name of Daniel who appeared dwarfed by his costume. The tunic nearly touched the ground and the kid's hat kept slipping down over his eyes. But he wished he had a camera because his little imp looked downright adorable.

"Enjoying the show, Colonel?" General Hammond decided to come up to see the children interact with St. Nick.

"Guess so," O'Neill shrugged. "But what poor jerk did they get to play Santa this year?

Amusement danced his the general's warm, blue eyes. "Teal'c."

Eyebrows shooting to nearly the top of his hairline, O'Neill's jaw dropped. "T-man?" he was absolutely stunned.

"He happily volunteered," Hammond offered. "Matter of fact there were a few other men who wanted to do it but one look at Teal'c's face they all turned around and went out the door," he laughed remembering the incident.

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall and hear how the big guy's going to grant those kid's wishes," O'Neill's muffled laughter had not gone unnoticed.

"Jack, Jack!" Daniel pounced on him excitedly. "What do you think of my costume?"

"You, uh, may need to grow into it," Jack teased.

"Hear the jingle bells?" Daniel jumped up and down so many times that Jack made a grab for him to stop.

"I don't need a headache to go along with my shock at whose playing the jolly one," he said sarcastically.

Whispering, Daniel said, "Yeah, isn't he great? He wants to do it again next year too."

"He's even had me taking notes of which kid wants what for Christmas," Carter had joined them, taking a brief break from being head elf. "Teal'c's personally going to fill out all their requests."

"Well it's his money," O'Neill shook his head in the wonder of it all.

"Only one thing," Carter added, "someone will have to take him to Toys 'R' Us and we unamously voted you to do the honors, sir."

"Forcryinoutloud!"

The End


End file.
